Tonka/Johnny Gordanson (Earth-1)
Johnny Gordanson was the grandfather of Nichlaus Keffer or the Brawler, Nick was raised only hearing about his Grandfather till he appeared right before the Event happened, where introduced himself to Nick and said that something was about to happen and He felt that Nick would be a focal point in what was to happen next. Johnny disappeared and when Nick told his parents, His mother ordered him not to talk about her dad again and his Father told the local police about him. Johnny reappeared a few days later and confronted Wayne (Nick's Dad) at Wayne's factory where he and James Ward processed the newly discovered Phantom energy to be converted into fuel. Johnny told him that he needed to take Nick away to train him to prepare for the Imminent threat approaching. Wayne refused and when Johnny said he would then just steal Nick, Wayne attacked Johnny which led to fight between the two and it ended when Johnny accidentally seemingly killed Wayne. He left before James Ward could capture him but as he made it outside the Event happened and he stated that it had begun. He later attempts to convince Nick to come with him and join his warriors called the Shogun who at the time where at war with the Jitzu. Nick refused because James now Moth convinced him that Johnny was not a hero and after Nick witnessed him murder a family that was supported by the Jitzu he agreed. It is later revealed that Johnny was apart of the Firebrand a group of Government backed super heroes that fought threats like the SSSR enhanced project, Multiple and Leviathan. The members were Tonka, Nick's Grandmother Talzin, Titan or Ironhide, Norris, and Grant back when he still went by Arthur. The team disbanded when Talzin gave into The Dark Arts and summoned the Dark World into the real world causing the Schalolitz Incident. Tonka killed his former wife Talzin with the Phantom Blade which he had found after Arthur guided him to it. He refused to return to Arthur after the Incident and stated that the blade had shown him a threat of a dark figure taking control of the Earth. He then formed the Shogun training his grandsons Mick and Cane and later revealed that they had powers as well. He came into conflict with Moth many times and he fought Ironhide after he learned he had trained Nick to become the Hero Brawler, Their fight was stopped when Decimator arrived and attacked both of them. Ironhide was thought killed, Tonka lived and later on fought alongside the Keepers against the Jitzu and Scavengers of Darkness. Nick severed all ties to Tonka after when Tonka revealed that he had killed Wayne when he refused to let Tonka take him. Nick savagely beat Tonka along with most of the Shogun who where with him like Mick, and others. However Tonka told Nick it was a accident and that he regret it. Nick still didn't entirely forgiven him but was relieved to see that Tonka arrived to help in the final battle against the Scavengers. Powers, Abilities and Equipment * Turns body into metal as strong as titanium *Inhuman Endurance *Regeneration *Martial Arts *Master Of Judo *The Phantom Blade *2012 Ford Mustang *Throwing Stars *Grappling Hook Category:Heroes Category:The Alliance of Freedom Members